The Love Or The Hatred ?
by Deb0raah
Summary: Une rumeur parcourt le lycée de L.A trois nouveaux étudiants arrivent aux lycée. L'amour est aux rendez-vous pour ces personnes même si pour Elle, il se cache derrière la haine. Tous Humains
1. Chapter One, The arrival of Withlock

__

**Coucou à Tous !**

**Voilà c'est ma première Fan fiction, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait . Je ne peux pas encore vous dire le temps que je mettrais à poster la suite mais je pense que ce sera surtout le week-end. Sinon bien sur tout les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One, The arrival of Withlock._

_Après une heure d'attente, une femme annonce enfin que nous pouvons embarquer dans l'avion, je ne réalise toujours pas que dans seulement quelques heures je serais à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Malgré que je sois accompagnée de mon frère et de ma cousine, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver seule au monde, peut être parce que mon frère dort depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans l'avion et que ma cousine dévore les magasines de mode. Dans six heures, je serais à l'autre bout du pays pour rentrée dans un lycée prestigieux de New York où je suivrais des études de journalisme. _

_Je m'appelle Bella Swan Withlock, j'ai dix sept ans et je viens d'embarquer à bord d'un avion qui part de Los Angeles pour se rendre à New-York. Dans ma tête deux sentiments se battent en duel le regret et l'excitation, j'ai beaucoup hésitée avant de prendre ma décision mais mes parents ont tellement insistés que j'ai fini par acceptée de m'éloigner de ma famille pour suivre mes études. Enfin quand je dis m'éloignée de ma famille, juste de mes parents, puisque mon frère Jasper et ma cousine Rosalie sont avec moi. J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à destination, une magnifique maison située dans le centre ville nous attend, j'ai oubliée de préciser mes parents sont des gens aisées qui aime dépenser de l'argent plus qu'il n'en faut. Je n'approuve pas toujours leur choix, je pourrais très bien me passer de tout l'argent qu'ils me donnent mais autant en profiter. _

_J'observais le ciel à travers le hublot quand un oreiller vient à la rencontre de ma tête, je me retourne ,fulminante de colère, et je vois Jasper mort de rire à côté de moi. Ignorant tout les passagers autour de moi, je cri après mon frère: _

_« JASPEEEEER ! »_

_Je prend mon oreiller et lui lance dans la tête, du moins j'essaye puisque celui-ci atterrit malencontreusement sur ma cousine qui était plongée dans ses magasines de mode. Oh mon dieu, si il y a une chose que j'ai appris sur Rosalie c'est qu'il ne faut jamais la dérangée pendant « sa lecture de mode », c'est elle qui nomme son activité ainsi mais de toute façon Rosalie ne lit QUE des articles au sujet de la mode. Mais revenons plutôt à la réaction de ma cousine, voulant me venger de Jasper je me rassois le plus vite possible pour faire croire que mon frère est à l'origine de tout cela. Et à mon grand bonheur, cela marche, ma cousine se jette sur mon frère et essaye de l'assommer à coup d'oreiller, malgré les contestations de ce dernier, quelques secondes après je me mêle à la bagarre. Mais rapidement cela se termine par des rires, ma cousine retourne à son occupation tandis que moi et Jasper discutons de notre nouvelle vie. J'ai l'impression que les minutes sont des secondes, je commence à être vraiment très stressée et pour essayer de me calmer je m'empare de mon Ipod pour écouter de la musique. Mais j'avais a peine finis de mettre mes écouteurs que mon frère m'en prend un pour le mettre dans son oreille, je lui tape sur l'épaule mais ce dernier hausse les épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans les bras de mon frère et nous dormions tous les deux. _

_Quand je sentis deux main sur mes épaules me secouer j'ouvris difficilement les yeux, j'avais l'impression que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que je m'étais assoupie mais apparemment nous étions arrivées. Après m'avoir tirée de mon sommeil, Rosalie s'attaqua à mon frère en le secouant aussi violemment que moi, ma cousine est une fille vraiment impatiente. Enfin, elle était surtout impatiente de déposer ses valises et de se rendre dans les magasins. Après être descendus de l'avion et récupérés nos valises, nous avions pris un taxi pour nous rendre dans notre maison. J'avais imaginée la maison vraiment très belle avec des pièces immenses et très bien décorées mais quand je suis arrivée, elle dépassait toutes mes espérances. _

_Enfin la salle qui avait retenus le plus mon attention était ma chambre, il y avait très grand lit noir et deux tables de nuits contre le mur en face de la porte, un bureau blanc sur la gauche , un énorme miroir qui couvrait la moitié du mur de droite, et une porte qui menait à un immense dressing où était accrochés tout les vêtements que Rosalie m'avait offert. Sur les mur blancs de ma chambre étaient accrochées des tableaux noir et blanc qui avait été peint par un jeune artiste, un certain Anthony Masen. _

* * *

_**Une petite Reviews pour me donner votre Avis ?**_


	2. Chapter Two , New Student

_**Deuxième Chapitre, je le poste même si je n'ais pas eu d'avis. J'èspére avoir vos avis sur les deux premiers chapitres bientôt .**_

_New Student_

_

* * *

_

_Deux jeunes enfants âgés de sept ans jouent dans le salon d'une grande maison. Une fille avec de longs cheveux brun et de magnifique yeux marrons et un garçon , très mignon lui aussi. Le garçon joue de la musique sur un petit piano et la demoiselle l'écoute attentivement, c'est deux enfants ont l'air très proche. _

_Quand le morceau prend fin, on entend une voix féminine qui doit sans aucun doute parvenir de la pièce à côté : _

_« Bella et … »_

_

* * *

_

_C'est à cette instant précis que mon réveil se met a sonner et que mon rêve prend fin, le son désagréable fut suivit par des pas précipités et par ma cousine qui saute sur mon lit. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à mon réveil qui indique 6h00 mais diable pourquoi me réveille t'on si tôt le matin. Nous ne sommes arrivées qu'il y a de jours et nous sommes… _

_« Bella ! Bouge tes fesses de ce lit , va immédiatement prendre une douche et met les vêtements que je t'ai préparée »_

_Rosalie me tire de mon lit et me pousse dans la salle de bain. Ma cousine vient de me faire réaliser que nous sommes effectivement lundi, notre premier jour dans notre nouveau lycée. Et bien sur Rosalie veut absolument faire bonne impression, elle nous oblige donc, Jasper et moi, à se lever très tôt pour « limiter les dégâts ». C'est vrai que mon frère et moi n'accordons pas vraiment d'importance à nos vêtement mais tout de même , je sais m'habiller toute seule ! Mais sa Rosalie ne l'a toujours pas compris après plus de cinq ans de vie commune. A peine ais-je refermée la porte de la salle de bain que j'entends des ordres qui doivent surement provenir de la chambre de Jasper, le pauvre… Ce garçon est un grand fainéant, je n'avais jamais réussi à le sortir du lit avant 7h30 les jours de lycée, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais à l'arrivée de Rosalie toutes nos habitudes ont été bouleversées._

_Enfin une bonne vingtaines de minutes après, j'avais enfin enfilée les vêtements que l'on m'avait imposée. J'ai beaucoup appréhendée le choix de Rosalie mais finalement elle a optée pour un jean slim noir et une tunique blanche assez simple accompagné par une ceinture. Ma cousine est une accro de la mode et je me souviens encore de son arrivée chez nous. _

_**Flash Back**_

_Rosalie venait d'arriver il y a quelques heures et après avoir discuté longuement avec mes parents, elle, Jasper et moi étions montés dans nos chambres. La première chose qu'elle avait faite en pénétrant dans ma chambre était d'ouvrir mon armoire et mon frère et moi avions crus qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Je me souviens encore des ses mots : _

_« Bella, c'est horrible, c'est un crime ! As-tu vu toutes c'est monstruosités ?! »_

_Puis comme une furie elle s'est dirigée vers la chambre de Jasper et là, encore une fois, notre cousine nous à hurlée dessus. Jusque là, nous trouvions cela drôle de voir notre cousine s'énervée pour de simples bouts de tissus. Mais quand elle avait attrapée un sac poubelle et avait jetée tous nos vêtement , la situation était beaucoup moins drôle. Ce jour là, Jasper et moi avions étés obligés de suivre Rosalie dans tout les magasins possible pour nous refaire « une garde-robe convenable »._

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

_Je crois que je ne suis pas prés d'oublier ce jour et Jasper sera, sans aucun doute, d'accord avec moi. Encore une fois Rosalie me tire de mes pensées en frappant comme une furie contre la porte. _

_« Bella , dépêche toi il est déjà 7h00 et je dois encore te coiffer ! »_

_Et c'est à contre cœur que je laisse entrer ma cousine qui, à peine rentrer, m'attrape les cheveux et essaye de dompter mes mèches rebelles. Elle s'attèle avec précision dans son travail et une demie heure plus tard, je suis maquillée et coiffée et je dois biens avouée que Rosalie a effectuée un travaille de pro. Enfin dix minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons tous dans le hall, Rosalie est vêtu d'une robe noir assez courte avec des escarpins noir, également quand à Jasper est habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche. Mon frère et moi éclatons de rire après avoir remarquée que nos vêtement sont tout a fait coordonnés. Après avoir enfilée mes escarpins, également choisi par Rosalie bien sur, nous nous dirigeons tous vers la voiture de Jasper. _

_C'est une magnifique voiture de sport blanche décapotable. Je m'installe à l'avant pendant que Rosalie prend place à l'arrière et Jasper au volant. Nous arrivons au lycée a peine dix minutes plus tard, il faut dire que mon frère ne sait pas ce que veux dire « respecter limitation de vitesse ». Quand nous descendons de la voiture, touts les regards sont braqués sur nous, enfin beaucoup de garçon et essentiellement sur Rosalie. J'ai passée un accord avec Jasper, nous savons très bien que dans un lycée les nouveaux sont les nouvelles cibles pour les garçons et pour les filles. Quand une demoiselle commencera à s'accrocher à mon frère contre son gré, je me chargerais de la faire déguerpir et vice versa pour moi. _

_Après avoir récupérée, nos papier et emplois du temps, nous nous sommes quittés pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs. Quand l'heure de midi, je retrouve Rosalie et Jasper déjà assis à une table au réfectoire. Nous nous racontons notre matinée pas très passionnante, quand ils entrèrent dans la salle. Nos tête se retournèrent pour voir les personnes qui venaient d'entrer, et là Jasper à la bouche grande ouverte, Rosalie fait les gros yeux et moi je pousse un soupir. _

_« Oh mon dieu, celui-là il est pour moi, souffla Rose en détaillant de haut en bas un grand brun »_

_« Quelle magnifique fille, fit Jasper en fixant une petite brune aux cheveux ébouriffés » _

_Aucun mot ne pus sortir de ma bouche, les deux personnes ,citées par mes compagnons, était accompagnées par un véritable dieu grec. Une voix stridente parviens à mes oreilles: _

_« Hé Swan, ferme la bouche tu baves ! » _

_Ce son si désagréable était sortis de la bouche d'une fille assise à une table pas très éloigné de la notre: Tanya Denali. J'avais rapidement aperçus cette fille dans un de mes cours de ce matin et apparemment ce n'était pas une personnes très agréable. _

_Rose la toisa et lui répliqua : _

_« Hé la blonde décolorée, ferme-la ! »_

_La tête de Tanya était hilarante, j'ai vraiment crus à un moment que ses yeux allaient sortirent de leur orbites mais elle passa rapidement à autre chose parce que le Dieu grec de tout a l'heure se dirigea vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. La fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et le grand brun s'installèrent à la même table que leur compagnon. Jasper n'avait toujours pas décollé ses yeux de la demoiselle qui semblait lui plaire d'ailleurs je crois bien que cette dernière n'est pas totalement indifférente à mon frère. Quand à Rose, et bien celle-ci jetais quelques coups d'œil au brun qui me faisait penser à un ours à cause de sa grande taille. Je filais un coup de pied à Jasper pour le sortir des ses rêveries et celui-ci poussa un cri pas très discret ce qui fit se retourner la table de Tanya. Mon regard rencontra deux yeux verts magnifiques qui, bien sur, appartiennent au dieu grec. Le contact visuel dura quelques secondes mais il fut interrompu pas cette pimbêche de Tanya qui se jeta sur la bouche du jeune apollon. Mais qui est-il ? _

* * *

_****_

J'espère que cela vous à plus

**Review ?**


	3. Chapter Three , Strange Boy

_Les enfants étaient assis dans l'herbe et non loin d'eux se trouvaient deux couples. Toujours la même jeune fille et le même garçon, ils n'ont pas beaucoup changés. Cette fois-ci, ils caressent un chiot, un golden retriever blanc, mais celui-ci ne semble pas leur appartenir. Une jeune femme est accroupit près des enfants et tiens une laisse accroché au chiot. La scène semble durée plusieurs minutes, puis le chien et sa propriétaire se dirigent vers la sortie du parc. _

_Le garçon se lève sans dire un mot et s'apprête à rejoindre les couples quand la demoiselle ouvre la bouche pour l'appeler: _

_« … ! »_

* * *

_« BIIIIIP BIIIP BIIIP »_

_Ma main s'écrase lourdement sur le bouton de mon réveil pour faire cesser ce vacarme infernale. Six heures ma cousine n'étant pas encore dans ma chambre à me lancer des ordres, je m'accorde encore quelques minutes au chaud sous ma couette. Et mon rêve me revient à l'esprit, il ressemblait étrangement à celui de la nuit dernière et ce n'était pas la première fois que ce garçon apparaissait. J'avais essayée de trouver son identité mais aucune réponse pourtant son visage me parait familier._

_Mon portable me tire de ma rêverie, un message, mais qui peut bien être réveillé à cette heure-ci ?! _

_**Expéditeur : Jasper**_

_**Lève toi et vite ! Commandant Rose vient de quitter ma chambre pour venir te sortir de ton lit . **_

_Le message de mon frère me fit sourire et effectivement j'eus a peine le temps de poser mes deux pieds a terre que Rosalie débarqua dans ma chambre. _

« Dépêche toi la marmotte, il est déjà six heures et demie. Je t'ai posée des vêtements dans la salle de bain.

- Bien sur , Commandant Rose ! »

_Rosalie soupire et marmonne quelque chose en me poussant vers la salle de bain tandis que moi je ris toujours. Alors que je suis sous la douche, je repensais à ma première journée au lycée. Elle c'était relativement bien passé après la petite altercation avec Tanya, nous nous étions, tous les trois, rendus à nos cours respectifs. Pendant l'après-midi je fis la connaissance d'Angela Weber, une fille timide mais très sympathique, et d'Alice Cullen , la fille qui s'était installée avec Tanya ce midi, une vraie petite lutine débordante d'énergie. Finalement, après les cours j'étais rentrée avec Jazz', Rose avait regagnée la maison deux heures après nous sans aucune explication. Je finis ma toilette et rejoignis Rosalie et Jasper qui m'attendaient déjà. _

_Il est Sept heures Cinquante et j'entre dans mon premier cour anglais. Je pris place à une table se situant vers le fond de la classe. J'espère sincèrement retrouver quelqu'un que je connais car passer deux heures seule n'est pas vraiment amusant. Je fixe la porte espérant voir entrer Angela ou même Alice mais ce n'est pas elle qui pénètre dans la classe. C'est lui, le copain de Tanya malgré moi mes yeux suivent chacun de ses mouvements, il se place à quelques tables seulement de moi. Alice me tire de ma rêverie en tapant mon épaule, surprise , je fis un bond. _

« Alice !

- Mais Bella, je t'ais saluée deux fois tu ne m'a pas répondu. Tu étais trop occupée à contempler mon frère , Edward ! »

_Presque aussitôt, mes joues rosissent et j'espère silencieusement que personne n'a entendu ce que Alice à presque hurlée. Je relève la tête et remarque que tous les élèves sont trop occupés à discutée pour entendre notre conversation. Alors que je scrutais la classe, la petite lutine ne m'a pas lâchée du regard, je sens qu'elle ne va pas laissée filer cela._

« Bella, viens chez moi ce soir je te présenterais à ma famille et à Edward. Tu sais je suis sur que vous vous…

- Non ! Alice, je ne veux pas que tu essayes de me caser avec ton frère, je ne suis pas intéressée par lui et..et..et il a déjà une copine.

- Et alors ? Je n'aime pas vraiment Tanya et puis tu est bien mieux que cette pimbêche. »

_Notre conversation fut interrompu par l'entrée du professeur, les deux heures se déroulèrent parfaitement bien et Alice ne me reparla pas de son frère, cependant j'appris aussi que le grand brun se nomme Emmett et que ce dernier est le demi-frère d'Edward et Alice. _

_Après avoir passée deux à coté d'une lutine surexcitée, je suis pressée de retrouver Jasper qui est beaucoup plus calme. D'Ailleurs le voilà ! _

« Jazz !

- Hey Bella, alors tes premières heures ce sont bien passées ?

- Oui j' était avec Alice , une vraie petite pile cette fille ! Et toi ?

- J'ai rencontrée Emmett Cullen, assez sympathique mais super impressionnant. Ce gars ressemble à un ours !

- N'exagère pas Jasper, Alice m'en a parlé c'est son demi-frère. »

_Nous nous baladons dans les couloirs et souvent beaucoup de personnes croient, que Jasper et moi sommes en couple. Cela ne nous a jamais causé de problème, peu de monde savent qu'il est mon demi-frère car quand ma mère c'est remariée, j'ai décidée de garder le nom de père : Swan. Notre conversation est interrompu par la sonnerie et je me dirige vers mon prochain cour : les mathématiques. C'est un contre cœur que j'entre dans la salle, je déteste cette matière toutes ces formules sont beaucoup trop compliqués ! Le prof entre en classe et commence son cour. Je laisse mon esprit divaguer pendant que le cour se déroule et pour mon plus grand bonheur l'heure défile à grande vitesse. Après avoir quittée le cours, j'apprend que ma journée ce termine là mes autres professeurs sont, apparemment, en réunion. _

_Jasper et Rosalie étant en cours, je décide de me rendre à la bibliothèque, mon endroit préféré. J'adore passée mon temps à lire des livres, fouiller dans les rayons ou tout simplement feuilleter des romans. Jazz et Rose n'ont jamais compris ma passion pour la lecture et les ouvrages, quand il partait faire de la moto et elle faisait les magasins, moi je retrouvais mes précieux bouquins. Après avoir fais mon choix, m'installe à une table pour entamer tranquillement ma lecture._

« Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen , Très bon choix… »

_Il n'y avait pourtant personne quand je suis arrivée et quelques minutes après un voix de velours me murmure à l'oreille. Quelque peu surprise, je me retourne pour voir le mystérieux jeune homme et.. C'est Edward ._

« Oh… Je.. Merci »

_Je suis pathétique, je n'arrive même pas à alignée deux mots. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je ne suis pourtant pas si timide d'habitude mais ce garçon est si spécial. _

« Je peux, me demande t-il en désignant la chaise,

- Oui, Oui bien sur . »

Je fait semblant de replonger mon nez dans mon bouquin, je me sens terriblement mal a l'aise.

« Au fait Moi c'est Edward, Edward Cullen.

- Oui je sais , Moi c'est Isabella, Bella Swan.

- Je t'ai aperçu ce matin en cours d'Anglais, tu étais avec ma sœur. D'ailleurs elle ne dit que du bien de toi, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. »

_En guise de réponse, je lui adresse un sourire, il a l'air si différent du garçon de la cantine. Il est souriant et a l'air heureux alors que la dernière fois il avait plutôt l'air désagréable et arrogant. Le silence s'installe je relève les yeux pour voir si il est toujours présent et je rencontre les siens, il me fixe, déstabilisée, je baisse le regard et essaye de me replonger dans mon livre malgré ma gêne. Mais même après mettre cachée derrière mon bouquin, je sens toujours son regard sur moi et en relevant, encore une fois, la tête je m'aperçois qu'Edward maintient sa tête avec sa main droite qu'il me fixe encore et bizarrement je le trouve plus proche de moi. Quand il voit que je ne lis plus il me demande : _

« Alors Bella, le lycée te plait ? »

_J'adore sa façon de prononcer mon prénom... Non Bella, résonne toi tu ne le connais même pas !_

« Oui, j'adore surtout la bibliothèque.

- C'est également mon endroit préféré , j'aime beaucoup les livres »

Nous avons continuée à discuter de nos livre préférés et d'ailleurs Edward et moi avons beaucoup de choses en commun. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais, pendant notre conversation, nous nous sommes rapprochés car je peux maintenant sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage, voir ses magnifiques cheveux cuivrés dans lesquelles je passerais bien ma main, ses yeux verts émeraude m'hypnotisant totalement, et ses lèvres qui ont l'air si douce et qui se rapproche lentement des miennes

Et…

son visage qui d'ailleurs se rapproche du mien très lentement puis ses lèvres qui se rapprochent , elle aussi, des miennes.

Et…

« You're the one that I want ,ooh ooh ooh, honey* »

C'est un cet instant précis que mon portable se met à sonner et grâce a la sonnerie je reconnais Jasper, Grease est l'un de nos films préférés que nous regardons souvent tout les deux, je m'excuse auprès d'Edward et décroche mon téléphone, agacée:

« Allo ?!

- Hello Bella, c'est Jazz

- Qu'est que tu veux ?!

- T'énerve donc pas ! Je t'attendais sur le parking depuis dix minutes et ne te voyant pas arriver, je t'es appelé.

- Déjà ?! J'arrive toute suite.

- Ok.

- Jazz ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée

- T'inquiète pas p'tite sœur, à toute suite Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Jazz'.

_Je raccroche mon téléphone et me retourne vers Edward qui est maintenant assis correctement et semble très distant. Décidément ce garçon est vraiment étrange mais je n'ai pas le temps pour les questions Jasper m'attend. _

« Je suis désolée, je dois aller rejoindre quelqu'un. On se revoit demain ?

- Hmm. »

_Ok, ce gars est plus qu'étrange il y a moins de deux minutes Edward voulait m'embrasser et maintenant il me déteste. Génial ! Enfin je me penche toute de même pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue ce qui… ne provoque aucune réaction de sa part. Cette fois j'abandonne je récupère mon sac et sort de la bibliothèque en claquant la porte. _

_Merde, il se prend pour qui celui la ?!_

* * *

_***You're the One that I want**_

**_Reviews ? _**


	4. Chapter Four , Womanizer

_Excusez moi pour cette très très très longue attente. Voici enfin la suite !_

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapter Four , Womanizer**

_En arrivant sur le parking, j'essaye de paraître normal mais je crois que Jasper comprend immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Pourtant durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison, il ne dit rien et moi non plus. Voilà ce que j'aime avec Jazz', il sait que je viendrais lui parler quand j'en aurais envie et jamais il ne me forcera à parler. Quand Renée m'en parlait je m'étais faite une image très mauvaise de lui. Je l'imaginais très grand avec un visage qui ne reflétait que de la méchanceté mais quand j'ai vu Jasper la toute première fois, j'ai été vraiment surprise. Il était grand certes mais son visage n'affichait aucun trace de malice ou de cruauté juste un grand sourire. Et, inconsciemment, il devenait déjà, pour moi, l'homme qui compterait énormément pendant beaucoup d'années. _

_Perdus dans mes pensées, je ne me suis même pas rendus compte que sur mon visage s'affichait un énorme sourire et que nous sommes garés devant la maison. Jasper est tourné vers moi et me regarde en souriant apparemment il attend que je sorte de mes rêveries. Quand il s'aperçois que je le regarde moi aussi, il rit et sort de la voiture, je lui emboite le pas. Arrivée dans le salon , il s'affale sur le canapé._

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Idiot !

- Mais bien sur, moi aussi Bella Je t'aime.

- Jazz' arrête de faire l'idiot ! »

_Et avant que je puisse atteindre le fauteuil pour y prendre place, Jasper me tire vers lui et m'inflige la chose que je déteste le plus: les chatouilles. Mes cris résonnes dans la maison pourtant mon frère n'est pas décidé à arrêter ce supplice. Malgré toutes mes tentatives, « Jasper arrête ! » « Pi…tié…Jaaaass..per.. Arr…êeeete ! », il prend un malin plaisir à faire comme si il n'entendais aucune de mes paroles. Mais petit a petit cela se termine en jeu, j'arrive à me débattre et maintenant je cours après Jazz', dans toute la maison, un verre d'eau a la main. Enfin après une vingtaine de minute, nous sommes allongés sur le canapé, moi les cheveux complètement en bataille et Jasper porte un pull totalement trempé. Nous échangeons un regard et éclatons de rire, je réalise soudain combien les moments avec mon frère me manque et combien j'aime ça. Mon ventre me rappelle soudain qu'il est 13h30 et que nous n'avons toujours pas manger et bien sur Jasper rit quand il entend ce bruit._

« Espèce d'idiot va te changer , moi je fais cuir la pizza. »

_Chacun part de son côté et dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes à nouveau réunis sur le canapé, une part de pizza dans la main droite et de l'autre nous nous disputons la télécommande. Incapable de décider entre une émission sur les motos et Gossipgirl, nous optons finalement pour une chaine musicale. Je remarque soudain que la maison parait si vide, aucune furie en vue, l'absence de Rose est étrange. Il me semble pourtant qu'elle devrait avoir finis ses cours comme tout le lycée, je ne décide de ne pas en faire part à Jasper, après tout Rosalie est surement dans les magasins. _

_Le reste de la journée se déroule tranquillement. Après avoir dégustée notre repas, Jazz' et moi entamons nos devoirs. L'Après-midi se déroule très rapidement. A 17h le claquement de la porte d'entrée annonce le retour de Rose qui passe très rapidement devant le salon pour se diriger vers la salle de bain à l'étage. Jasper me regarde et hausse les épaules. _

_**POV Jasper**_

_Le lendemain._

_Il est sept heures quarante et je coupe le contact de la voiture. Cela fait seulement trois jours que nous sommes arrivés ici et j'ai déjà l'impression d'être tombé dans un routine plus qu'ennuyeuse. Tout les matins la même scène se déroule, nous arrivons au lycée quasiment tout les garçons se retourne sur Rose alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le lycée. Je prend mes affaires et m'adosse à mon casier ,situé à côté de celui de Bella, pendant que cette dernière prend ces livres. Bien que je ne m'ennuie pas du tout en présence de Rose et Bella, j'espère que cette petite routine va vite changée. Quand cette dernière claque la porte de son casier la présence d'une personne la fait sursautée. _

« Alice ! , s'exclame Bella, quand vas-tu arrêter de me surprendre comme ça ?

- Je ne te surprend pas, c'est toi qui est toujours dans la lune. Je suis sur que ton ami m'avais vu lui ! _» _

_Les deux filles se tourne vers moi et m'interroge du regard. Alors c'est elle Alice, la fille de la cantine, elle est un peu plus petite que Bella ces cheveux bruns sont ébouriffés, ce qui lui va à merveille. Elle porte une tunique blanche munie d'une ceinture, un leggings noir et une paire de ballerine noir également. Je la détaille de la tête au pied quand un coup de coude me ramène a la réalité. Je réalise qu'elles me regardent toujours attendant ma réponse. _

« Bien sur que je t'avais remarqué, j'adresse un grand sourire à Alice, Je m'appelle Jasper le demi-frère de Bella.

- Enchantée, je suis Alice une amie de Bella ! »

_Mes yeux s'accrochent au siens pour ne plus les lâchés, c'est comme si tout ce qui nous entourent n'a plus aucune importance. Cette fille retient toute mon attention. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une fille si petite, et ressemblant fortement à un lutin, puisse m'intéresser. Nous restons comme cela à nous chercher du regard pendant plusieurs minutes, quand un garçon se rapprocha et salua Alice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais alors que ce garçon s'approchais j'ai entendu Bella murmurer un « Eh merde ». Sans m'en rendre compte, je passe un bras sur les épaules de cette dernière, le gars nous regarde d'abord bizarrement puis détourne son regard sur Alice. _

« Bella et Jasper je vous présente Edward mon frère .

- Enchanté. ( Jasper )

- Enchanté également » ( Edward )

_POV Bella _

_Alors que Jasper et Alice se regarde, tout les deux prêt à se sauter dessus, Edward arrive vers nous . _

« Eh Merde »

_Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je venais de murmurer quelque chose et apparemment Jasper doit avoir entendu puisque celui-ci passe son bras sur mon épaule. Je n'ais pas vraiment envie de revoir Edward, son comportement d'hier m'a fortement agacée. Alors qu'ils échangent quelques paroles, je le fixe pour essayer de croiser son regard mais rien n'y fait. Après quelques minutes il part et , inconsciemment, je le suis du regard ce que je vois m'agace et me dégoute a la fois. Edward est partit rejoindre Tanya, je me demande à quoi je pensais hier. Edward Cullen n'est rien d'autre qu'un coureur de jupon. _

_Alors qu'Alice questionnait Jasper sur notre vie d'avant , un jeune homme mat assez grand arrive dans le couloir , bien que celui-ci ne sois pas exceptionnel il attire mon regard. Il m'adresse un sourire que je lui rends et part vers lui, je ne sais pas qui Est-ce garçon mais je compte bien le savoir toute suite. _

« Salut ! J'm'appelle Bella Swan.

- Salut Bella , je suis Jacob Black. Tu est donc la nouvelle, celle qui était tant attendu.

- Oui je suis nouvelle mais peut être pas attendu, je ris et lui adresse un magnifique sourire. »

_Au fil de la conversation, j'apprend que Jacob est dans l'équipe de foot du lycée et que Edward est le capitaine et apparemment ces deux là ne s'entendent pas très bien. D'ailleurs il me conseille de ne pas me laisser avoir pas cet « abruti de Cullen » car effectivement ce garçon aime changer de fille assez souvent. _

« Tu sais Bells tu devrais te présenter pour entrer dans l'équipe de pom-pom-girls , je suis sur que tu serais prise .

- Jake arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi , je ne serais jamais dans cette équipe. J'ai toujours trouvée ça complètement idiot !

- Et tu dit que c'est moi qui suis idiot ? »

_Je file une tape derrière la tête à Jake et je part en cours . En repensant à la scène d'hier avec Edward , je me rends compte que , finalement, Jacob à surement raison. Son comportement n'était rien d'autre que celui d'un coureur de Jupons. J'arrive dans la salle d'anglais juste avant que la porte se referme. Deux heures à côté d'Alice , j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne me reparlera pas de son frère et qui sait peut être qu'elle ne parlera même pas. Mais à peine ais-je déposée mon sac a terre que la petite lutine me saute, presque, dessus. _

« Bella ! Te voilà enfin mais où était-tu passée ?

- J'étais avec un garçon que j'ai rencontrée ce matin, je pousse un soupir et ouvre mon cahier pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons du professeur.

- Ok. Tu dois absolument me dire ce que ton frère pense de moi . Il est si gentil et très beau.

- Alice ! Pourquoi tu ne le lui demande pas toi-même ? Et puis mon frère te dévorait des yeux ce matin !

- Comment le saurait-tu ? C'est plutôt toi qui voulait sauter sur mon frère mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était pour l'embrasser ou le tuer.

- C'est n'importe quoi Alice …

- Miss Swan Miss Cullen avez-vous quelque choses à dire ?

_Notre conversation est interrompu par le prof qui nous rappelle à l'ordre et bien sur toute la classe se tourne vers nous y compris Edward. Je tourne la tête, pour éviter de croiser son regard , jusqu'à ce que le cours reprenne. Mais pourquoi Alice pense-t-elle cela ? Son frère ne m'intéresse pas du tout bon c'est vrai il a un physique de rêve, une voix de velours et un vraie tête d'ange mais non il ne m'intéresse pas. Ma voisine me regarde pour me faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas fini avec moi et avec elle je crains le pire . Les deux heures passent beaucoup trop rapidement et a peine la sonnerie a-t-elle retentit qu'Alice me tire par le bras pour m'emmener dans le couloir. _

« Dit moi tout !

- Mais Alice, il n'y a rien à dire je ne connais pas ton frère.

- Bella … Je ne suis pas idiote, raconte moi ! Tu lui a parlée ? De quoi ? Où ? Quand ?

- Doucement Alice . Bon je lui est parlée hier à la bibliothèque et on a brièvement discutés de bouquins .

- Et ?

- Et rien. Pourquoi veux-tu autre chose ?

- Parce que hier Edward était très bizarre quand il est rentrés. Et puis tu le regarde comme si il t'avait fait quelque chose.

- Bon onajustefaillis'embrassermaisjasperm'aappellée. C'est tout !

- Et après ?

- Et bien ton frère a soudainement changé de comportement et il est devenu très distant. Je lui est tout de même déposée un baiser sur la joue mais il n'a pas réagi.

- Ah… Mais quel abruti ! Je lui parlerais ne t'inquiète pas .

- Non non non non surtout pas Alice , je me débrouillerais toute seule et puis de toute façon il ne m'intéresse pas. »

_Je clos la conversation et part vers mon casier. J'ouvre la porte et dépose mes affaires d'anglais, mon emploi du temps me permet de sortir jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Et alors que je me dirige vers la sortie , quelqu'un m'interpelle. Je me retourne pour voir arriver Jacob en courant. _

- Hey Bella. Tu viens avec moi sur la plage ? Tu as deux heures de libre non ?

- Pas de problème Jake. »

_Arrivés sur le parking, nous nous arrêtons devant une moto noire. Jacob me tend un casque, enfile le sien et monte sur l'engin. Je déteste ces stupides machines mais alors que je m'apprête à dire à mon ami que finalement je vais rester au lycée , j'aperçois Edward et Tanya s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Cette vision me pousse à enfiler rapidement mon casque et à rejoindre Jake. Mais pourquoi m'intéresse-t-il ? Il a l'air si arrogant, orgueilleux et puis d'après Jacob c'est un vrai coureur de jupons. Ce gars cache forcément quelque chose et j'essayerai de découvrir cette chose. _

_Ma journée se passa relativement bien, pendant les deux heures passée avec Jacob j'appris beaucoup de choses sur lui et sa famille. Nous étions retournés à contre cœur au lycée, j'aurais volontiers passée la journée avec Jake. C'est un garçon vraiment gentil, bien plus qu'Edward, et puis Alice avait confirmée mes pensées. _

_Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombres, Alice et Jasper se sont beaucoup rapprochés, Rosalie est de plus en plus souvent absentes et je passe maintenant beaucoup de temps avec Jacob. _

_Jeudi douze novembre_

_Nous arrivons, Jasper gare la voiture et se précipite a l'intérieur accompagné de Rosalie. Moi je regarde la maison remplie de personnes que je ne connais même pas mais pourquoi suis-je là ? _

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Nous sommes le mercredi onze novembre 19h cela fait maintenant deux heures que ma meilleure amie me fait subir toute sortes de choses : des dizaines de soins pour le visage, le corps et les cheveux, une manucure, des essayages de robes et de coiffures. _

_La raison de tout ceci c'est que demain se passe l'anniversaire d'Alice et bien sur celle-ci a organisée une fête grandiose, pas très étonnant de sa part, et puis elle n'a pas manquée d'inviter tout le lycée. Alors bien sur tenue parfaite oblige ! Je me demande quelques fois si cette fille est humaine, toujours à sautée partout et remplie d'énergie. _

_« Alice, je n'en peux plus et puis je ne sais même pas si je vais venir à ta fête…_

_- Oh non Bella, non Alice pas ce regard de chien battu, viens s'il teeee plaaaiit ! _

_- Bon d'accord, j'abandonne je ne pourrais jamais dire non à Alice »_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

_Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée ici à cause du foutu regard de chien battu d'Alice. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et pousse la porte. La musique parvient aussitôt à mes oreilles sur laquelle tout le monde se déhanche. Toute les personnes présentes sont vêtus d'un masque encore une exigence d'Alice pour, d'après elle, que tout le monde ne se reconnaissent pas. J'aperçois ma meilleure amie qui me fait un petite signe puis se retourne pour parler a Jasper. Depuis qu'ils ce sont rencontrés ces deux là ne se quittent plus, Alice veux absolument savoir ce que Jasper pensent d'elle et vice versa. Je salue aussi Angela et son petit-ami Ben, Emmett le demi-frère d'Alice, Jacob et ses amis Emily Sam, Embry, Jared et Paul. Alors que je continuais a regarder la fête, mon regard se pose sur un groupe de fille assises sur des canapés toute tournées vers… Edward bien sur ! _

_Enfin, je prend place sur un canapé dans le fond de la pièce et regarde toutes ces personnes s'amuser. Avant j'adorais les fêtes mais aujourd'hui je ne connais pas la moitié des gens présent ici et je ne me sens pas vraiment a l'aise dans la robe et les chaussures qu'Alice m'a choisit. Je porte une robe noir__*****__, certes magnifique mais qui d'après moi est trop courte, des escarpins assorties dans lesquels je ne me sens pas très bien non plus et bien sur un masque avec une plume . _

_Enfin de toute façon je suis obligée de rester à cette fête donc autant essayer de m'amuser un peu . Je me lève pour me servir un verre, j'hésite entre deux boissons et prend finalement un Mojito. Alors que je m'apprête à reprendre ma place, je sens un bras encercler ma taille et une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnu murmurer :_

_« Une Jolie brune comme toi m'accorderait-elle cette danse ? » _

* * *

* .v4.()/ab1/bobocity/pics/()2205915289_1.()jpg ( Enlevez les parenthèses)


	5. Chapter Five ,Good Party or Maybe not

Chapter Five , Good Party or…maybe not.

_**Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, enfin je n'en est pas la force, et ma tête me fait affreusement mal. Je remonte la couverture et renfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller pour essayer de retrouver le sommeil quand j'entend un faible grognement à côté de moi. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je peine à ouvrir les yeux pour enfin me rendre compte que je ne suis pas chez moi et que je ne reconnais pas du tout la chambre où je me trouve. Qu'Est-ce que je vais ici ? Je me rappelle vaguement de ma soirée c'était l'anniversaire d'Alice, j'ai bu un Mojito et dansée avec un charmant garçon. Mais après cela rien. **_

_**Alors que je recherche désespérément le déroulement de ma soirée, je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et un baiser sur l'épaule ce qui me fait me rendre compte que je suis nu. Je me retourne doucement pour ne pas réveiller la personne se trouvant avec moi et je me retrouve nez a nez avec… Oh non tout sauf ça… J'ai apparemment passée la nuit avec certes un dieu grec mais aussi avec un garçon arrogant et détestable. Edward Cullen. **_

_**Je me lève précipitamment du lit, rassemble mes affaires et rentre dans une pièce. La salle de bain. Super tout ce qu'il faut c'est que je me rappelle de ma soirée mais avant je vais revêtir au moins mes sous-vêtements. Je m'appuie sur le meuble et me regarde dans le miroir vu ma tête j'ai surement beaucoup bu. **_

**« Anniversaire Alice, Mojito, Dance , Anniversaire Alice, Mojito, Dance, Anniversaire Alice… »**

_**Flash Back **_

« Une Jolie brune comme toi m'accorderait-elle cette danse ? »

_Je me retourne pour faire face à un charmant garçon vêtu d'un jean , d'une chemise blanche et bien sur portant un masque. Mais malgré cela je n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître Edward mais je décide tout de même de jouer le jeu et de faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas._

« Mais sans problème Beau gosse »

_Je vide mon verre et me laisse entrainer sur la piste. Nous nous déhanchons sur toutes sortes de musique de la country au rock en passant pas les années 80. Je reprend aussi quelques verres que mon cavalier me serre. Après une trentaines de minutes, j'aperçois Jasper Alice Rosalie et Emmett réunis a une table je l'ai rejoins suivit d'Edward. _

« Alors Bella cette fête te plait , _me lance Alice _

- Génial , _lui répondis-je en levant mon verre _»

_Alice et Jasper était assez proche ainsi que Rose et Emmett, d'ailleurs je ne savait même pas qu'ils ce connaissaient. Je prend place autour de la table et enlève mon masque, qui commence a m'agacer, Edward ne tarde pas a me rejoindre et me scrute du regard. Je m'approche de lui et lui murmure :_

« Ce n'est que moi. J'espère que tu n'espérait personne d'autre

- Non je ne voulais que toi »

_Je souris à sa remarque mais je mis cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Alors que nous échangons toujours des regards, Emmett tape sur la table ce qui me fait sursauter._

« Ca vous dit de jouer à Je n'ai jamais … ? Quelqu'un dit par exemple je n'ai jamais fouiller dans la chambre de mon frère et si vous l'avez déjà fait vous buvez.

- Et Emmy on est pas nul on connait , _lui répondis-je en lui tendant mon verre. _»

_Il me regarde en levant un sourcil puis secoue la tête en remplissant les verres de chacun. _

« Emmy ? Bon Je commence , _déclare Emmett_, Je n'ai jamais … euh non ça j'ai déjà fait… ça aussi…alors je n'ai jamais épilé mes jambes.

- Ah Bon ca m'étonne de toi, _lui répondis-je en tirant la langue_ »

_Rose, Alice et moi trinquons et buvons. _

« - Bon à mon tour, _s'exclame Rose_, je ne me suis jamais travesti, _je ris a la remarque de Rosalie et me tourne vers Jasper_.

- Jasper, _Crie Alice , _enfin il n'y a pas que toi »

_Rose Jazz et Moi Fronçons les sourcils et regardons Alice qui nous indique Edward. Ce dernier faisait tout simplement semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. _

« Cullen fait pas le sourd_, je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule, _aller boit ! »

_Lui et Jasper s'exécute maintenant tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Je suppose que je vais devoir jouer le jeu après tout. _

« - Bon je n'ai jamais danser sur un bar .

- Allez viens Bella cela peut s'arranger, _me déclare Rose en me tirant par le bras_ »

_Je pense que l'alcool commençait a faire effet car sa proposition me fait plutôt rire et je ne proteste même pas. Je la suis donc jusqu'au bar et monte dessus , bientôt tout les regards sont tournés vers Alice Rosalie et moi. Le DJ lance Wannabe des Spices Girls et nous nous déhanchons dessus. Nous rions beaucoup et je ne ressent aucune gêne juste de l'amusement. Finalement je crois avoir bu pas mal de verre pour pouvoir faire ça sans rien ressentir. Angela ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre je crois que elle aussi n'a plus les idées très claires. Après plusieurs danses, nous descendons finalement toutes les quatre du bar et partons rejoindre les garçons qui nous contemplait depuis notre table. _

_Alors que Alice et Rose rejoigne Jazz' et Emmett, je me dirige vers le bar pour reprendre un verre puis décide de chercher mon cavalier. Ma vue n'est plus très bonne et je ne me rends plus vraiment compte de ce que je dis sans doute à cause de l'alcool. Je m'aventure dans les escaliers et finalement pousse la 1ère__ porte du 1__er__ étage. Je rentre dans une chambre ou je trouve Edward et Tanya, je ne vois pas le visage de ce dernier mais dés que cette pimbêche s'aperçu de ma présence elle se jeta sur les lèvres d'Edward. _

« Tanya ! Tu fais quoi là ? C'est fini ! »

_Quand il se rends compte qu'elle me fixe il se retourne pour me faire face. Je l'ai regarde sans vraiment comprendre puis hausse les épaules et sorts de la pièce. Je continue mon parcours pour enfin m'asseoir sur un petit canapé dans le couloir. Peut de temps après la porte se rouvre et Tanya court apparemment en colère suivit d'un Edward agacé. Je le fixe pour voir sa réaction, il ne m'a surement pas vu, il met sa tête entre ses mains et s'appuie contre le mur. Dieu qu'il est mignon ! Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi beau, je devrais surement lui sauter dessus et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne bouge pas. Peut être parce qu'il n'est qu'un malheureux coureur de jupons_

_Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils. Mon corps se lève tout seul , je crois que je ne contrôle plus rien , je me rapproche lentement de lui. Alors qu'en bas la musique résonne, j'ai l'impression de me trouver à des kilomètres du bruit comme si nous étions dans une bulle. Je me jette finalement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et le pousser à l'intérieur de la chambre. Nous échangeons des baisers remplit de désir qui se font de plus en plus osées. Quelques minutes après nous sommes sous les couvertures, les vêtements éparpillées à travers la pièce. Et dans la pièce des gémissement et des murmures se font entendre._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

_Bon effectivement j'ai couchée avec Edward mais finalement ce n'est pas si grave. Peut être que si je m'en vais il ne se rappellera de rien et voilà. Non je ne peux pas faire ça. Je fais maintenant les cents pas dans la salle de bain et je décide de sortir de la chambre pour trouver Alice dans la cuisine préparant son petit déjeuner. _

« Bonjour Bella .

- Heu… Salut Alice.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui… enfaite non.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai…j'aicouchéeavectonfrère. »

_Alice pose sa tasse de café et se retourne vers moi. Mauvais signe ou pas ? _

« AAAAAAAAAH Mais c'est génial Bella . Mon frère et toi. Super Super Super ! »

_Apparemment non puisqu'elle me serre maintenant dans ses bras et saute partout. _

- Non Alice ce n'est pas bien. On était complètement bourrée et il ne se souvient surement plus de la soirée .

- Bella ne soit pas rabat-joie.

- Alice je suis juste réaliste. Je ne connais même pas trop frère puis il y a Tanya.

- Laisse tomber Tanya »

_Un craquement d'escalier ce qui nous fit nous retourner. Personne ? Bizarre. _

- Alice, tu sais j'apprécie ton frère, j'espère juste que je ne suis pas son coup d'une nuit. Bon maintenant prête moi des vêtement avant que tout le monde se réveille je ne veux pas que tout le monde me voit comme ça

- Même si je suis sur que cela plairait beaucoup a mon frère. »

_Je lui file une tape sur l'épaule et la suit jusque dans sa chambre où Jasper dort encore profondément. Quand je remarque sa présence je lance un regard interrogatif à Alice qui me répond par un sourire gêné. Ok j'ai compris pas de détail. Après avoir débattu sur le choix de mes affaires nous tombons finalement d'accord sur un jean slim et un tee-shirt blanc accompagnée d'une veste noir. Alice m'indique la salle de bain et je part faire ma toilette. Après une bonne trentaines de minutes dans la salle de bain à essayer de cacher mes cernes et ma gueule de bois, j'ouvre la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Edward . _

_« Je.. Salut ! _

_- Salut » _

_Je m'écarte pour le laisser passer mais il ne bouge pas et me fixe, je finis par passer à côté de lui et je me dirige vers l'escalier pour descendre mais résigne a la dernière minute. Je pousse la porte de sa chambre et le referme. Je m'assois sur son lit je vais l'attendre pour parler de ce qu'il c'est passé. J'essaye déjà de me préparer a ce je vais lui dire et sans m'en rendre compte je recommence à faire les cents pas._

« Bella, arrête ! »

_Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir un Edward pas bien réveillé, en sous-vêtement et apparemment agacé par mon habitude de marcher pour réfléchir. Je le regarde essayant de trouver ce qu'il ressent mais je ne le comprend pas. _

« Excuse moi Edward.

- Que voulais-tu ?

- Parler de ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu regrette, je regrette c'est tout. »

_Quoi ? Je regrette non mais n'importe quoi pourquoi dit-il ça. Je le regarde sans comprendre._

« Mais pourquoi dit tu ça ? Je n'ai pas…

- Tu ne regrette pas ?! Ne dit pas ça Bella je le sais.

_Je le regarde à nouveau les sourcils froncés, mais pourquoi pense-t-il ça . Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de répondre qu'il me passe à côté et retrouve sa place dans son lit. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et m'assoie a côté de lui. Je pose une main hésitante dans ses cheveux._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dit ça ? »

- Parce que tu le penses Bella.

- Non Edward tu as tort »

_Je me glisse sous les couvertures et me colle a lui. Edward Cullen est peut être un putain de coureur de jupons mais que qu'il est beau. Il se retourne finalement vers moi et me scrute du regard mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps car mes lèvres ne mettent pas longtemps à trouver les siennes. Nous nous embrassons finalement jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Je suis blottis dans bras incapable de bouger et je crois que si personne ne serait là j'y passerais ma journée. Edward c'est rendormi et moi je reste pour profiter encore un peu du calme. Alors que je m'arrête à sortir son téléphone se met a vibrer. Un SMS. Bon je lis ou pas ? C'est peu être personnelle mais peut être important. Je lis. _

_**Expéditeur : Tanya**_

_**C'est bon je t'excuse Eddie-Chou. Passe chez moi ce soir comme d'habitude, je suis pressée de te revoir ;). Je suis déjà en manque de toi .**_

_**Tanya Chérie. **_

« Salope !

- Quoi ? »

_Oups. Je me suis apparemment exprimée à haute voix. Tant pis ! Isabella Swan tu est vraiment une idiote comment j'ai pu croire que Edward pouvait s'intéresser a moi. Quelle Idiote ! _

_« _Tiens_, lui dis-je en lui lançant son portable, _Eddie-chou est attendu chez Tania Chérie ce soir comme d'habitude ! Crétin ! _»_

_Je sort de la pièce et claque la porte. Foutu Vendredi 13 ! _


	6. Chapter Six, Hate ,Love and Disappearing

_**Excusez moi pour la trés trés trés longue attente mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration =/**_

_

* * *

_

_« _Tiens_, lui dis-je en lui lançant son portable, _Eddie-chou est attendu chez Tania Chérie ce soir comme d'habitude ! Crétin ! _»_

_Je sors de la pièce et claque la porte. Foutu Vendredi 13 ! _

_

* * *

_

_Bon je vais essayer de trouver une excuse pour m'éclipser. Apparemment personne n'est réveillé appart Alice, il suffit que j'invente quelque chose pour prendre la voiture de Jazz et partir. Bien sur, Jasper et Rosalie ne vont sans doute pas apprécier mais tant pis je ne peux pas rester là l'air de rien. Je vais rentrer à la maison ou peut être bien allé manger dans un bar. Un bruit provenant de la chambre d'Edward attire mon attention, il faut que je m'en aille et vite. Je descends en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit, j'aperçois Alice au salon devant la Télévision._

« Alice !

- Oh Bella ! Alors tu as parlée avec mon frère ? Qu'à t-il dit ? Je suis sur que...

- Non non stop Alice, écoute il faut que je parte. Je vais rentrer chez moi, il faut que...que...Jacob...

- Jacob ?!

- Oui c'est ça, il faut que j'appelle Jacob !

- Mais Pourquoi ? _Alice me dévisagea _

- Parce que c'est comme ça. »

_J'attrape les clés de Jasper qui trainent sur la table et me précipite vers la porte._

« Bella !

- Quoi encore Alice ?!

- Tu... _Alice prise dans un fou rire essaye tant bien que mal de me dire quelque chose. _Tu est pied nu et ce sont les clés de...notre boite au lettre»

_Je baisse la tête pour regarder mes pieds et effectivement, je suis tellement pressée de quitter cette maison pour ne plus avoir à faire à Edward. Puis j'examine de plus prés le trousseau que j'avais pris pour celui de Jazz'. Je relève finalement la tête et vois une Alice tendant le bon trousseau et une paire de converse grise. _

« C'est plus confortable pour conduire une voiture, _me dit-elle en désignant les chaussures_, je ne voudrais pas que tu ais un accident. Et puis ne t'occupe pas de Jasper et Rosalie, je les raccompagnerais.

- Merci Alice! »

_Après avoir finalement enfilé des chaussures et pris les clés, je salue Alice et pose la main sur la clenche de la porte d'entrée quand..._

« Bella, attend ! »

_Je me retourne en croyant qu'Alice allait encore une fois me faire remarquer quelque chose mais ce n'est pas elle qui apparait dans l'entrée. Ce n'est personne d'autre que celui que je tente d'éviter, Edward. Le magnifique homme avec qui j'ai passée la nuit, le merveilleux apollon toujours vêtu d'un seul sous vêtement. Non non, Bella tu dois partir. Je lui jette un dernier regard, ouvre la porte et me précipite vers la voiture. Je mets le contact et part en trombe, dans le rétroviseur j'aperçois Edward dans l'embrasure de la porte regardant vers moi._

_Bon où vais-je aller maintenant ? Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner chez moi pour me retrouver seule. Je m'arrête sur le bas-côté de la route pour réfléchir où je pourrais aller. Et puis en repensant à ses derniers jours, Jacob me revient à l'esprit. Bien sur, je vais essayer de le contacter il arriverait surement a me changer les idées. J'attrape mon portable et compose son numéro._

« Allo ?

Hé Jacob ! C'est Bella Ca va ?

Bella ! Je suis content de t'entendre. Très bien et toi ?

Bien. Dit moi, tu fais quoi cette après-midi ?

Je répare deux vieilles moto, pourquoi ?

Eh bien, je me demandais si je pouvais passer te voir. Mais…

Pas de problème ! Tu pourras peut être m'aider à réparer ces vieilles bécanes

Je ne te serais surement pas très utile ! Moi et la mécanique ça fait deux. Bon j'arrive dans une demi-heure. »

_Avant de raccrocher, Jacob m'indiqua brièvement la route à suivre pour aller chez lui. Il habite dans un petit village situé près de l'océan et d'après lui, il y a aussi une magnifique forêt pas très loin. Sans aucun doute, mon après-midi avec Jacob m'empêchera surement de penser à Edward. Mais quelle idiote j'ai été de croire que je pourrais le faire changer et prouver à tout le monde que ce n'était pas qu'un sal coureur de jupon. C'est un con et ça personne ne le changera. Après avoir reposée mon portable, allumée la radio et rattachée ma ceinture, je redémarre la voiture et part en trombe. _

_Je prends l'autoroute et pousse le son de la radio. Je déteste conduire dans le silence, c'est si ennuyeux d'entendre seulement le bruit du vent frappant la voiture qui roule maintenant à cent trente kilomètre-heure. Plusieurs chansons que j'apprécie passent à la radio pendant le trajet et je chante a tue tête ces musiques qui me reste dans la tête. _

_Après une trentaine de minute, je me gare devant la maison de Jacob. Une petite maison, en rondin de bois très jolie, entourée d'autres habitations qui se ressemblent beaucoup. Je descends de la voiture en chantonnant une chanson entendu précédemment :_

« Fuck you, Fuck you ve…

Eh Bien, moi qui croyait que tu m'adorais.

Jacob Black ! »

_Je me retourne pour faire face à Jake qui affiche un grand sourire. Je sens que cette après-midi va être vraiment amusante. _

« Oui, prince charmant à ton service

Crétin ! Alors quel est le programme ?

Il me reste quelques trucs à regarder sur les motos. Alors si ça te dit après, on pourra toujours faire un petit tour.

Pas de problème ! »

_Jacob me montre le chemin jusqu'à son petit garage et mon dieu que ce mec est maniaque ! Tous les outils sont classés par un ordre bien précis et personne n'a intérêt à changer de place un seul objet. Il me montre rapidement tous ce qu'il possède mais je ne comprends absolument rien. Tous ses trucs me paraissent tellement compliqués ! Enfin, Jake me montre les fameuses bécanes, il tire le drap qui les recouvre et essaye de nouveau de m'expliquer tous ce qu'il a refait mais c'est un cause perdu. Il secoue la tête devant mon air d'incompréhension et s'assoie pour effectuer les quelques modifications qu'il reste. Après seulement une dizaine de minutes les motos sont prêtent et Jake les chargent dans sa camionnettes. _

« Alors miss Bella Prête ?

Heu… Bien sur mais je te préviens, je n'ai jamais conduis un de ces engins.

T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas bien compliqué ! »

_Maintenant que je suis devant ça m'a l'air beaucoup plus compliqué que je l'avais imaginée. Mais j'ai tellement envie d'essayer, ça m'a l'air amusant et quelque chose me pousse à le faire. J'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait de sentir le vent faire voler mes cheveux et s'engouffrer dans mes vêtements. De savoir que t'es seule au commande et que d'une minute à l'autre tu peux perdre le contrôle de ton engin et te retrouver à terre avant de t'en être rendu compte. Oui c'est ça, je veux prendre des risques. Je monte sur la moto et Jacob m'explique les commandes une dernière fois. Bon cette fois-ci c'est bon, je répète une dernière fois les commandes et met le contact. Un dernier regard vers Jacob qui affiche un grand sourire et j'accélère. J'essaye d'abord de ne pas rouler très vite même si c'est vraiment très tentant et surtout si facile, un seul mouvement de ma main droite et la vitesse augmente rapidement. _

_Après quelques minutes, Jake monte lui aussi sur sa moto et me rejoint. Il ne tarde pas à me semer car il n'hésite pas une seule seconde à accélérer. J'hésite quelques instants puis finalement je me mets à sa vitesse. Une petite course s'installe entre nous mais Jacob arrive à me distancer sans trop de difficulté même si il s'amuse à ralentir et à passer derrière moi pour ensuite accélérer et me doubler en souriant. Finalement après une vingtaine de minute, il se lassa de se jeu et s'arrêta prés de sa camionnette. Alors que j'arrive seulement, Jake, lui, est déjà entrain de vérifier s'il ne pourrait pas améliorer encore quelques trucs. _

« Alors Miss Swan ça t'a plus ?

J'ai adorée, c'est vraiment génial !

Même si tu es un peu a la traine ! _Ajoute-t-il en riant_

On ne se moque pas Black ! »

_Je lui file une petite tape sur l'épaule, m'assoie sur sa camionnette et observe le paysage. Le soleil brille et j'enlève mon gilet car la chaleur commence à se faire sentir. Je détourne mes yeux pour regarder Jacob agiter agilement ses doigts sur les pièces des deux bécanes. Cela ne fait que quelques jours que je suis arrivée ici à N-Y et malgré ça j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit depuis si longtemps et toutes ces personnes semblent être mes amies depuis des années. _

_Jake se retourne, enlève son t-shirt et prend place à côté de moi :_

« Bon j'ai changé quelques trucs pour qu'elles prennent de la vitesse plus rapidement.

Ok, si tu le dit moi je n'y connais rien !

Alors dit moi Bells qu'es qui t'a amenée ici ?

Eh bien… J'avais juste envie de te voir !

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui avais pas tout simplement dit ce qui c'était passé. Je ne voulais pas gâcher cette après-midi avec lui car je ne pense pas que Jacob aurait été très heureux d'apprendre que j'avais couchée avec Edward et surtout qu'il ne m'avait pas considéré autrement que comme un coup d'une nuit. Notre discussion continua sur des sujets complètement anodins. Le temps passa a une allure folle et plus il passait plus j'avais l'impression que Jake et moi nous nous rapprochions. Sans m'en rendre compte nos visages se rapprochèrent et sa main se posa sur ma joue. Puis ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes. Etrangement cette situation me rappelait…_

« Bzz Bzz Bzz »

_Je recule mon visage rapidement et reprend mes esprits. Je prends mon portable pour lire un message d'Edward… Comme par hasard. J'hésite puis finalement l'ouvre :_

_**Expéditeur : Edward **_

_**Bella, Faut qu'on parle de cette soirée. **_

_**Répond moi !**_

_**E. **_

_Jake me regarde bizarrement, je me sens affreusement mal de l'avoir laissée croire que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et le regarde._

« Je suis désolée Jake mais je ne t'aime pas comme toi tu m'aime je…

Chut Bella. C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais t'attendre. Bon on le fait ce deuxième tour ?

Fait gaffe Black, je ne vais pas me laisser faire cette fois-ci ! »

_On se lève touts les deux en riants et Jake s'installe sur sa moto._

Bon alors Swan ? Tu te dégonfle ?

Hey ! Attend deux minutes. »

_Je reprends mon portable pour répondre à Edward :_

_**Expéditeur : Bella**_

_**Eddie-chou,**_

_**Il ne me sied guère d'accéder à votre requête* ;). **_

_**Mais je suis sur que Tanya-chérie s'en fera un plaisir. **_

_**B.**_

_Je range mon téléphone et monte sur la moto. Je ne pense pas vraiment les mots que j'ai envoyés à Edward mais pour lui je suis sans aucun doute une autre fille juste comme ça. Je mets le contact et me place à la hauteur de Jake. Ce dernier fait le compte à rebours puis nous partons en trombe. Nous repartons pour une vingtaine de minutes sur le même parcours que tout à l'heure et cette fois-ci je ne me tiens qu'à quelques mètres de mon ami. Puis Jake décide d'agrandir le tour en passant par la route non loin de là. La circulation est assez fluide donc la conduite n'est pas très difficile. Puis quand la voie se dégage complètement, Jacob accélère encore. Il n'est qu'à une dizaine de mètre de moi quand je vois une voiture griller un stop et me passer juste devant. Cette fameuse voiture ne m'est pas inconnue, je l'a reconnais facilement et j'aperçois rapidement les personnes dans le véhicule. Un homme et une femme très proche dans une voiture. Edward et Tanya très proche dans sa Volvo. Cette vision me perturbe et je perds le contrôle de la moto. Je dérive rapidement vers la chaussée et je saute dans l'herbe avant que la bécane finisse sa course dans une énorme pierre non loin de là._

_J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits peu à peu, je m'assoie et voie Jake arrivé. _

« Mon dieu Bella !

C'est rien Jake, juste une petite chute…

Une petite chute ?! Ton jean est troué et ton genou surement égratigné, mais et ta tête ça va ? Tu saigne !

Ma tête me fait légèrement mal mais pas vraiment. Je suis désolée pour ta moto, je ne sais pas. J'ai… J'ai perdu le contrôle et j'ai pas pus …

Arrête c'est bon. Je suis sur de pouvoir la réparer en attendant tu va monter derrière moi je te ramène a la camionnette et on rentre chez moi soigner ça. »

_**POV Alice**_

« C'est plus confortable pour conduire une voiture, _lui dit-je en désignant les chaussures_, je ne voudrais pas que tu ais un accident. Et puis ne t'occupe pas de Jasper et Rosalie, je les raccompagnerais.

- Merci Alice! »

_Bella vient de partir alors que plus tôt dans la matinée elle m'annonçait que mon frère et elle avaient passés la nuit ensemble. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Enfin Edward n'a jamais été qu'un imbécile avec les filles. Il ne se préoccupe que de Tanya et quelques autres filles qui lui servent de jouet quand miss Pouffe n'est plus dans les parages. Mais cette fois-ci c'est trop ! Faire ça avec Bella c'est encore plus débile que d'habitude. Ces deux là sont fait pour être ensemble et lui ne se sert d'elle que pour remplacer Tanya. Il faut que je parle avec lui et toute suite. Je monte à l'étage et m'apprête à toquer._

_« ED… »_

_Quand un magnifique ange blond entrouvre la porte de ma chambre et y passa la tête. Il me regarde et sourit. Mon dieu que ce gars est sexy avec ses boucles blondes emmêlées et sa mine fatiguée. Au diable Edward et ces manies de coureur de jupon, je m'occuperais de ça plus tard de toute façon Bella est partie voir Jacob. Je sourie et me précipite vers ma chambre, je pousse Jasper et referme la porte derrière moi. Je saute dans ses bras, mon dieu ce garçon va me rendre folle. Je le connais depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et j'ai déjà l'impression que je ne me séparerais jamais de ce magnifique ange._

« Alice où étais-tu ? Je commençais à croire que tu regrettais cette nuit…

Jasper ! Comment je pourrais regretter ça ?! Tu es le meilleur amant que _j'ai eu ! »_

_Nous éclatons de rire ensemble et nous couchons sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après quelques dizaines de baisers plus passionnés les un que les autres, Jazz me demande :_

« Tu as vu Bella ce matin_ ? _

Eh bien… je crois qu'elle c'est disputée avec Edward et elle est partie.

Partie ? Mais partie où ? Comment ?

Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait appelée Jacob. Elle a pris ta voiture.

Ma voiture ? Mais Bella est un vrai danger public sur la route ! Oh mon dieu ma pauvre petite voiture. J'espère qu'elle ne t'abimera pas.

Jasper ? _j'éclate de rire. _Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, ta voiture et toi avez l'air de partagés un amour immense._ Je feins de me lever pour voir la réaction de Jazz._

Non Non Alice ! Tu reste là,_ il me tire par le bras et m'attire contre lui,_ certes ma voiture compte beaucoup mais elle n'est certainement pas aussi importante que toi. _Il sourit, m'embrasse et me chuchote._ Et puis elle n'est pas aussi sexy.

Jasper Withlock ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! _Je lui fais un clin d'œil_. Mais un pervers très sexy ! »

Nous partons dans un fou rire puis après quelques câlins, Jasper part prendre une douche et moi je retourne vers la chambre d'Edward. Cette fois-ci il ne m'échappera pas. Je me dirige vers sa porte, toque et entre. Je trouve un Edward encore endormi dans son lit, bon aux grands problèmes les grandes solutions. Je descend à la cuisine chercher mes armes et retourne dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Puis je saute sur le lit et tape ma cuillère en bois contre la casserole. Edward déteste être réveillé, enfaite je crois qu'il déteste être réveillé par moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« EDWAAAAAAAARD CULLLEEN !! DEBOUUUUUUUUUT !! »

Je continu à sauter sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux et, par habitude, je saute du lit juste a temps pour éviter l'oreiller qu'il ma envoyé. Je ris et continue mon vacarme et si cela ce passe comme d'habitude dans exactement trois…deux…un…z…

« ALIIICCE ARRÊTE CA IMMEDIATEMENT !! »

Et voilà maintenant je pose tout mon Bazard sur son bureau et m'assoie sur sa chaise que je tourne vers lui. Il me regarde et je crois que s'il ne serait pas si fatigué, il m'assassinerait sur le champ.

« Edward Cullen nous devons parlés.

Quoi encore Alice ?

Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Bella est partie comme une voleuse ce matin ?

Je me fiche de Bella ! _Dit-il en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller._

Edward ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Arrête de jouer avec toutes ces pauvres filles, surtout Bella. C'est une fille très gentille et par-dessus tout c'est ma meilleure amie alors tâche de garder tes distances si c'est pour jouer avec elle.

Oui Alice ! T'es contente maintenant ? C'était une erreur ! Ok ? On était complètement bourrés et je me suis laissé tenter. Tu connais ça avec Jasper non ? _Edward était maintenant assis dans son lit_

Ne parle pas de Jasper comme d'un coup d'un soir. Jasper est un garçon avec de la classe contrairement à toi ! Crétin ! Retourne avec ta petite pouffe qui ne vaut pas un dollar.

Alice ! Ne Parle pas… »

_Je n'entendis pas la suite de sa phrase car je sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte. Comment peut-il dire cela ? Bella et Jasper sont des personnes superbes et lui les considèrent comme des moins que rien. Je ne me dispute pas souvent avec Edward mais je ne le reconnais plus depuis qu'il est avec cette Tanya, il a beaucoup trop changé. Je fulmine de rage dans le couloir._

« Sal con, imbécile, crétin, idiot, abruti…

Eh bien Alice, je n'aimerais pas être ce garçon que tu a l'air d'appréciée énormément. »

_Je me retourne pour voir un Jasper souriant et habillé d'un magnifique pull blanc et d'un jean légèrement délavé. Mais même cette magnifique vision ne me fit pas sourire. Et Jazz le remarque très rapidement et me prends dans ses bras._

« Alice ? Qu'es qu'il y a ? Qu'es qui c'est passé ?

Ooooh Jasper. C'est Edward. Il… _j'allais racontée a Jasper que mon frère avait couché avec sa sœur mais je me ravise au dernier moment. _C'est un abruti, je ne supporte plus de le voir avec cette pouffe de Tanya.

Mais ne te préoccupe donc pas de cela. Et pourquoi Bella c'est disputée avec lui ce matin ?

Eh bien…euh… Je ne sais pas exactement mais je crois que Tanya fait partie de l'histoire. Tu devrais demander à Bella quand tu rentreras.

Oui tu as certainement raison. Et où sont Emmett et Rose ?

Surement dans la chambre d'Emmet. Vient on va les réveiller.

Alice non…Je »

_Trop tard je prends Jasper par le bras et ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Emmett en grand et à notre grande surprise le lit est fait et la chambre est impeccable. Aucune trace d'Emmett et encore moins de Rose. Mais où sont-ils ?_

* * *

*** Pirates des caraïbes 1 ^^.**

**Review Please !**


	7. Chapter Seven, War Begin

_**Voilà la suite ! Avec Beaucoup Beaucoup Beaucoup de retard. Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai eu des exams blancs et surtout une GROSSE panne d'inspiration. En espérant que cela vous plaira !**_

_

* * *

_

_Alice non…Je »_

_Trop tard je prends Jasper par le bras et ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Emmett en grand et à notre grande surprise le lit est fait et la chambre est impeccable. Aucune trace d'Emmett et encore moins de Rose. Mais où sont-ils ?_

_

* * *

_

_POV Bella_

_Il est dix huit heures et je gare la voiture de Jasper devant la maison. J'ai été retenue par Jacob pendant au moins deux heures, peut être plus, à cause de ma chute selon lui il ne fallait pas que je reprenne le volant tout de suite. Mais ce que Jake ne sait pas c'est que je n'ais pas perdu le contrôle à cause de ma maladresse mais c'est bien à cause de cette foutue Volvo. Enfin Je sors de la voiture et claque la porte, ma tête et mon genou me font légèrement mal. _

_J'ouvre la porte et… je n'ais pas le temps de la refermer que Jasper est déjà devant moi :_

« Bella ! Mais où était tu ? Qu'es que t'a fait ? Pourquoi t'a pris ma voiture ? Ca va ? Répond moi ! »

_Il me regarde sous toutes les coutures et il continue à me poser des questions sans me laisser le temps de répondre. _

« JASPER ! Arrête ça toute suite. Je vais bien, j'ai pris ta voiture pour aller chez Jacob. »

_Voilà bon j'espère que ma réponse va lui suffire, je commence à marcher pour monter à l'étage. Mais apparemment non Jazz n'est toujours pas content il me retient par l'épaule et me retourne._

« Enfin Bella ! Qu'es que tu as fait ? Tu as une marque sur le front et ton jeans est déchiré.

Jasper calme toi c'est rien de grave. J'ai juste eu un petit accident.

Un accident ?! Quoi ! Mais de quoi ? _Jasper panique et recommence a m'observer_

Jasper Calme toi ! Jacob m'a proposé d'essayer de faire de la moto et Ed…heu une voiture a grillée stop. Mais c'est rien de très grave.

Bon J'espère mais pourquoi est tu partis si vite de chez Alice ?

Je… _J'hésite dire à Jasper ce qu'il c'est réellement passé la nuit dernière ou inventer quelque chose ? _Je me suis disputée avec Edward.

Ah et pourquoi ? Vous aviez pourtant l'air de bien vous entendre hier soir.

Ecoute Jasper, Edward et moi on était bourrés et on à fait une connerie. Le matin j'ai préférée m'éclipser en vitesse.

… !

Jasper, je sais ce que tu va dire mais je suis assez âgée pour savoir ce que je fais. Tu as bien fini la soirée avec Alice, toi aussi.

Oui c'est vrai, excuse moi Bella. »

_Jasper me prend dans ses bras et je m'y réfugie volontiers. Un peu de tendresse dans cette foutu journée, cela fait tellement de bien. Je ferme les yeux et la seules image qui me vient est celle de la voiture griller le stop et voir a l'intérieur Edward et Tanya qui semblaient très proche. Je rouvre les yeux et secoue la tête pour chasser cette image de ma tête._

_Je discute encore quelques minutes avec Jasper puis je monte dans ma chambre. Il n'est pas loin de dix neuf heures et j'ai déjà l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis depuis trois jours. Je fais glisser mon jean de mes jambes, j'ôte ma veste et je m'enfouis sous les couvertures de mon lit. Après quelques minutes seulement je tombe dans les bras de Morphée. _

_POV Jasper _

_Nous sommes le vendredi 13 novembre et cela fait maintenant 10 ans que Rosalie à perdu sa mère dans un accident de voiture. Je m'inquiète pour ma cousine, depuis son arrivée chez nous cette journée était devenue notre moment que nous partagions à discuter de notre enfance. New-York n'est pas totalement inconnu à Rose, elle a vécu une grande partie de son enfance dans cette grande ville. C'est dans un cimetière de NY que repose Quinn, sa mère. L'horloge du salon indiquait dix neuf heures. _

_Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire, il faut que je me rende au cimetière. Je prends mes clés et pars pour le cimetière situé à une demi-heure de route. Je prends mon portable et appelle Rosalie mais aucune réponse, je réessaye plusieurs fois toujours rien. Rose t'es passé où ? Ce n'est pas son genre de disparaitre surtout aujourd'hui. J'aperçois enfin l'entrée du cimetière, je descends, prends le bouquet de fleur et ouvre la grille sans bruit. J'emprunte le chemin menant à la tombe et quelques mètres avant je m'arrête. _

_Rosalie est à genoux devant la tombe un bouquet entre les mains, j'entends ses paroles :_

_« _Maman tu me manque beaucoup mais j'ai tout de même l'impression d'être plus proche de toi ici. Cette ville où tu à vécu tes dernières années. Je me suis fais des superbes amis : Alice une fille un peu déjantée mais très sympa, Edward un peu réservé mais je pense qu'il est lui aussi très gentil et puis il y a Emmett… C'est un garçon magnifique et on se comprend avec seulement quelques mots. C'est lui qui m'a emmené ici et j'en suis heureuse même si j'aurais aimé passer cette journée avec Jasper. Ah ! Jasper et Bella sont vraiment géniales avec moi, ils m'ont accueillit comme si j'étais leur sœur. Je suis heureuse Maman mais je ressens toujours ce vide au fond de moi. Ton absence… »

_Sa voix s'éteint et elle fut secouer par quelques sanglots. Je dépose immédiatement mon bouquet et prend Rose dans mes bras. Elle a l'air apparemment surprise mais ne relève pas. Cela dur plusieurs minutes, habituellement Rosalie est une fille forte mais sa mère est réellement son point le plus faible. Après avoir calmée ses sanglots, je la laisse s'asseoir pendant que je dépose nos deux bouquets dans un vase et le pose sur la tombe. _

_Je rejoins ma cousine et nous restons dans le silence paisible pendant quelques minutes :_

« Je suis contente que tu sois ici Jasper

Rose Je ne pouvais pas oublier ce jour. Nous le passons toujours ensemble depuis ton arrivée chez nous. »

_La nuit tombe, nous montons dans ma voiture et le trajet se passe toujours dans le silence._

_POV Bella _

_« Bzz… Bzz… Bzz…Bzz »_

_Il est neuf heures et mon portable sonne déjà ! Qui est la personne assez idiote pour m'appeler un samedi si tôt ? Ah… Alice ! _

« Allo ?

Bella, réveille-toi ! Cette après-midi nous allons tous au cinéma et ce soir bowling

Quoi ?! Je… non je ne viendrais pas. J'ai…je…j'ai quelque chose de prévu !

Quelque chose de prévu ou tu ne veux simplement pas voir mon frère ? Ne t'inquiète pas il vient avec sa pimbêche de Tanya, donc je pense qu'il ne t'emmerdera pas trop. De toute façon ce n'est pas une question, j'ai déjà tout prévu

Mais….

« TUT TUT TUT… »

_Alice a déjà raccroché, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je sors de mon lit péniblement et voit que Rosalie et Jasper sont déjà prêts et apparemment en pleine forme. Je me prépare rapidement un petit déjeuner et alors que je viens à peine de vider mon bol, une tornade débarque dans la cuisine. Et ce n'est vraiment pas une métaphore, en quelques secondes à peine Alice embrasse Jasper, salue Rosalie, et me tire jusqu'à la salle de bain en m'ordonnant de me dépêcher._

_Je ne comprends rien, il y a à peine quelques minutes Alice m'annonçait que nous passions l'après-midi au cinéma et au bowling et elle débarque déjà chez moi. Alors que J'enfile mon peignoir, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux furies. Rose pose une chaise, qu'elle portait, au milieu de la pièce dos au miroir et me force à me mettre assise. Puis c'est au tour d'Alice de saisir ses instruments de coiffure et d'entamer mon « relookage » selon elle. _

_« _Alice ! Je n'en peux plus ça fait une éternité que je suis assise sur cette chaise et que vous jouez à la poupée avec moi ! D'abord mes cheveux, mon visage, mes ongles c'est bientôt fini tout ça ?!

Oh Bella, enfin je te prépare pour que mon frère se rende compte de l'énorme bêtise qu'il a faite et que, par la même occasion, Tanya ne remette plus jamais ses pieds de Barbie chez nous ! »

Je voulais lui répliquer que tout cela m'était bien égal mais je n'en eu pas l'occasion car elle me banda les yeux, me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre et m'ôta mon bandeau seulement après avoir recouverts touts mes miroirs d'un drap.

« Mais enfin pourquoi avez-vous cachés mes miroirs ?

Bella ! Voyons, je ne veux pas que tu vois mon travail à moitié finis. Il faut admirer l'œuvre une fois terminée !

Alice, je me demande des fois si tu est bien normal »

_Rosalie et Alice me regardent, échangent un regard puis éclatent de rire. Rose finit par arriver à articuler :_

« Bella tu sais, je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui n'est pas normal. Je suis d'accord avec Alice, c'est normal que tu ne doives pas voir notre boulot avant de l'avoir finis. Sinon la surprise est totalement gâchée !

Bon d'accord, si vous le dites. »

_Finalement, elles me montrent les habits que je dois porter. Et je suis très surprise par la banalité de la tenue mais je suis très heureuse qu'Alice et Rose ne me forcent pas à porter une robe ou je ne sais quel autre vêtement pour aller voir un film et jouer au bowling. Les filles sortent de la pièce afin de me laisser me changer en me rappelant de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. _

_Ma tenue est composée d'un jean slim bleu, un t-shirt rayé blanc et gris et un gilet assez large gris. J'enfile tout ceci et appelle Rose et Alice pour que nous découvrions le résultat tous ensembles. Nous nous plaçons devant le miroir et Rosalie tire sur le drap pour me que je puisse me voir. _

« Ouah ! C'est vraiment moi cette fille ? »

_Je n'en reviens pas, mes cheveux bruns tombait sur mes épaules quelques bouclettes apparaissent, mes yeux maquillé d'un gris rappelant mon t-shirt… Tous s'assemblent à merveilles. Je me retourne et saute sur Rose et Alice._

« Vous êtes vraiment géniales !

Merci Bella, Edward va littéralement tomber à tes pieds

Absolument ! Mon frère va baver devant toi et Tanya ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

_Je secoue la tête et nous rions à l'unisson. Alice me fait découvrir mes chaussures qui, heureusement, ne sont pas très hautes, ce sont des bottes noir en cuire avec un talon de quelques centimètres. Après tout cela le reste de la matinée passe à une allure folle. _

_Il est quinze heures quand le klaxon de la voiture d'Emmett et de celle d'Edward se fait entendre. Rose, Alice, et Jasper sortent en premier et alors que je ferme la porte, je les vois tous monter dans la voiture d'Emmett en me faisant de grand sourire. Je m'approche de la voiture et Alice me dit :_

« Bella, tu ne va quand même pas laisser Edward seul ?! Tanya ne vient que pour le bowling !

Je ? Quoi ? Non Alice ! Ne fait pas ça, sinon … »

_Mais c'est déjà trop tard, le reste de ma phrase se noie dans le bruit de la voiture qui accélère. Edward descend sa vitre et avec un sourire magnifique me dit :_

« Bon tu te décides à monter ? Je crois que tu n'a plus trop le choix.

Ferme-là Crétin ! »

_Je me dirige vers sa voiture et monte à bord en claquant la porte. J'accroche ma ceinture et pose mon sac à mes pieds en essayant de paraitre le plus énervée possible, bien que ma seule envie soit de sauter sur Edward… Il démarre et nous prenons la route._

« Le cinéma est à trois quarts d'heures de route, tu vas passer tout ce temps à bouder comme une enfant ou tu vas te décider à me parler ?

Edward ! Crois tu vraiment que j'ai envie de parler à un sal crétin qui ne pense qu'à sauter sur toutes les filles ?!

Bella ne me reproche pas ça .Tu est partie comme une voleuse et tu n'à même pas voulue de mes explications.

Arrête de faire l'innocent. Tu étais avec Tanya hier après-midi…

Quoi ? Mais comment sais-tu ça ?

Je… c'était juste une supposition »

_Eh merde ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que quand je l'ai vu avec Tanya, je me suis tout simplement vautrée en perdant le contrôle de la moto. Jasper l'apprendrait et là ce serait la guerre. Edward ne parut pas très convaincu par ma réponse mais il resta silencieux. C'était un silence pesant qui régnait dans la voiture et pour briser ce malaise je mis la radio en marche. _

« Edward… Ce n'était vraiment rien cette nuit là pour toi ? Ca n'avait vraiment aucune importance ? »

_Bien sur que non cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une fille de plus sur son tableau de chasse… Pourtant ma question semble le déranger, il baisse le volume de la radio et ouvre la bouche puis la referme plusieurs fois de suite sans rien dire. Puis il se lance :_

« Bella, je pense que c'était simplement une erreur de notre part à tout les deux. Je venais de me disputer avec Tanya et on était bourrés tout les deux. On en avait envie mais j'pense pas que ça peut aller plus loin. Bella, il y a quelque part un gars qui te mérite et je ne suis pas ce gars là. »

_La voiture se gare sur le parking du cinéma, je reste silencieuse quelques secondes puis la rage monte en moi. Je sors de la voiture et avant de claquer la porte : _

« Cullen ! T'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! »

_Je pars en direction du cinéma où j'aperçois Alice, Rose, Emmett et Jasper, Edward me suit de prés. Ils nous regardent bizarrement mais aucun ne pose de questions. Après quelques minutes, Alice décide de nous emmener voir Esther, je hais les films d'horreur et ce film de m'inspire rien de bon. Nous nous installons au fond du cinéma, le film commence, je suis assise entre Alice et Edward. Le début ne pose pour l'instant aucun problème mais après une scène assez effrayante je me blottis dans mon siège. Je sens soudain un bras se poser sur mes épaules, je sursaute d'abord pour regarde à qui appartient ce bras. Edward, bien sur. Ce n'est surement pas Alice qui ferait ça. Il me regarde puis me rapproche de lui, j'oublie notre dispute de toute à l'heure et me blottis dans ses bras. _

_Je sais bien qu'une fois que Tanya sera arrivée je ne serais plus rien pour lui, mais autant en profiter au maximum avant le retour à la réalité. Je lève la tête vers lui et je croise ses yeux, je détourne le regard mais il me retourne la tête pour me forcer à le regarder. Je me perds dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, je sens son odeur qui me fait tourner la tête et je me retiens de passer ma main dans ses magnifiques cheveux. _

« Edward… pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Et Tany… »

_Il m'empêche de finir ma phrase en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne contrôle plus rien. Ma bouche s'entrouvre presque automatiquement pour laisser sa langue jouer avec la mienne. Mais pourquoi joue-t-il avec moi comme cela ? Je finis par trouver le courage de repousser ce bel apollon, il m'adresse son fichu sourire en quoi et ricane. Je saisis mes affaires et sors de la salle. Non mais il se prend pour qui ce crétin. AH ! Je vais me venger, cette fois-ci c'est la guerre et on verra qui cédera le premier._

_J'arrive dans le hall du cinéma et m'assoie au bar pour me rafraichir et réfléchir à mon plan. J'en parlerais à Alice et Rosalie, je suis sur qu'elles auront de très bonnes idées afin de faire craquer Edward. Je m'apprête donc à élaborer un plan machiavélique quand une fille, parlant très fort au téléphone, entre. Sa voix stridente se fait entendre dans tout le hall, je me retourne pour la regarder. _

« Bon je te laaaaiisse ! Mon petit-ami va bientôt sortir de sa séance de cinéma accompagné de sa famille d'idiots. »

_Cette fille me rappelle quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourtant une personne aussi idiote sa ne s'oublie pas. Enfin je l'a reconnaitrai quand elle rejoindra son petit-ami. Elle se dirige vers le bar toujours avec sa démarche très ridicule. D'ailleurs alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à deux pas, elle trébuche et rejoint le sol en quelques secondes ce qui, bien sur, me fait éclater de rire, ce qu'elle ne manque pas de remarquer. Après s'être relever elle se dirige vers moi et me toise du regarde :_

_« _Tu as un problème ?

Pardon ? C'est à moi que tu t'adresses là ?

Oui tout à fait ! Petite idiote. Alors t'as un problème ?!_ Réplique-t-elle avec un air supérieur_

Petite idiote ? _Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette pauvre fille ?! _Oui j'ai un problème avec ta façon de marcher totalement ridicule et ton air supérieur.

Oh ! Et toi tu t'es vu avec tes horribles bottes, surement de la saison dernière, et puis tes affreux vêtements. Non mais qui, appart toi, oserais porter ses trucs ?! »

_Je m'apprêtais à lui répliquer mais je fus interrompu par l'arrivé d'Edward et sa famille. Et c'est à cet instant que je reconnus cette fille : Tanya, bien sur. Comment ais-je pu oublier cette fille. Elle me fit un sourire narquois et sauta dans les bras d'Edward :_

« Eddy-chou ! Tu en as mis du temps à sortir de cette salle, je n'aurais pas pus passer une seconde de plus avec cette PLOUC !_ S'exclama-t-elle en me pointant du doigt »_

_Edward me lança un regard interrogatoire et regarda Tanya : _

« Mais c'est Bella, elle est venus avec nous aujourd'hui.

Ah, je ne savais pas. Excuse moi…heu…Bella»

_Cette fille est une véritable hypocrite mais je crois que je suis vouée à passer ma soirée avec elle à moins de voler la voiture d'Edward et de retourner chez moi. Mais il garde toujours ses clés dans sa poche de jeans et je ne pourrais pas les prendre. Puis…_

« Bella ? Bellaaa ? »

_Alice agite ses mains devant moi pour me sortir de ma rêverie. J'adresse un sourire à tout le monde et nous nous mettons en route pour le bowling. Cette fois-ci je monte dans la voiture d'Emmett, c'est hors de question de me retrouver avec Tanya et Edward. Personne ne posa de questions sur ce qui c'était passé avec Tanya mais je sais très bien que je n'échapperais pas à l'interrogatoire de Rose et Alice ce soir ou Demain. _

_Au Bowling_

_Il était vingt heures, nous venons de terminer de manger et nous arrivons au bowling. Chacun loue sa paire de chaussure, l'enfile et nous filons vers une piste libre. Après un tirage au sort c'est Emmett qui commence suivit de Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, moi, Alice et Tanya. Emmett lance sa boule et fait tomber toutes les quilles sauf une, Jasper et Rosalie font un Strike ainsi qu'Edward. C'est alors que vient mon tour, j'ai déjà joué au bowling mais je ne suis pas vraiment très fort. Quand je dis ça à mes amies, Edward se lève :_

« Viens, je vais t'aider. Enfin si veux bien. »

_Je prends ma boule et Edward se place derrière moi pour m'expliquer les mouvements que je dois faire. A Chaque mot qu'il prononce je sens son souffle chaud sur ma nuque ce qui fait frissonner mon corps. Enfin après quelques explications il me glisse à l'oreille : _

« Si tu joue aussi bien que tu embrasse. Tu devrais gagner haut la main. »

_Je rougis et me retourne pour voir qu'il sourit, apparemment fière d'avoir réussi à me faire rougir. Enfin je réglerais ça plus tard. Pour le moment je me concentre et lance la boule, qui roule jusqu'au quille et… les fait toutes tomber. Je me retourne en souriant et laisse ma place à Alice qui s'en sort merveilleusement bien en faisant tomber toutes les quilles sauf une. C'est maintenant le tour de Tanya qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'elle allait jouer puisqu'elle se lime les ongles et envoie des sms. Edward s'approche d'elle :_

_« _Tanya, c'est à ton tour.

QUOI ?! Non mais Eddy-chéri es-tu devenu fou ? Si je mets ma main la dedans je vais abimer mes ongles. Et puis je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ce sport mais puisque c'est toi qui me le demande je veux bien le faire pour toi »

_Elle se jette littéralement sur Edward pour l'embrasser puis se dirige vers la piste. Elle saisit sa boule et la lance sans grande conviction. Celle-ci fini sa course dans la gouttière. Tanya se retourne, apparemment satisfaite d'elle-même et retourne à sa place. La partie suit son cours et bizarrement je ne joue plus si mal que ça. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jazz' et Edward jouent, eux aussi, très bien. Et Tanya joue toujours… aussi mal ce qui déclenche souvent nos rires appart celui d'Edward qui semble exaspéré. _

_Il est vingt heures et nous sortons. Tanya est repartie il y a trente minutes parce qu'elle devait faire quelques choses. Plus la soirée passait et plus je me suis rendus compte que cette fille est réellement idiote. Comment Edward peut-il la supporter lui qui à l'air si intelligent. Enfin ce mec est une vraie énigme._

_Comme à l'aller je me retrouve avec Edward, il y a toujours ce silence dans la voiture, certes moins pesant. J'avais fermement décidé que je jouerais avec lui comme il le fait avec moi. Mais pour cela il me faudra l'aide d'Alice et Rose. Alors que j'essaye d'élaborer mon plan, la radio et la chaleur de la voiture me font plonger dans le sommeil. _

_Je me réveille en sursaut, je ne suis plus dans la voiture mais dans les bras de quelqu'un je lève la tête et vois Edward. Cela me donne une idée ! Je feins de dormir et j'entends Jasper lui indiquer où est ma chambre._

_**POV Externe**_

_Edward pousse la porte avec son pied puis la referme sans bruit. Il s'approche du lit, défait les draps et dépose Bella dedans. Il s'assied, la regarde et sourit. Ses mains caressent son visage et remettent quelques mèches de cheveux en place. Bella se réveille, du moins c'est ce qu'Edward croit, et fait glisser ses mains sur le cou du bel apollon et d'une voix ensommeillée lui demande :_

« Je joue vraiment comme j'embrasse ?

Je ne suis plus sur de ta façon d'embrasser, je crois que je devrais réessayer »

_Leurs bouches se rapprochent et s'entrouvrent pour laisser leurs langues jouer entre elles. Leur baiser dure quelques instants puis Bella l'interrompt et lui lance un regard interrogateur._

« Je confirme, je crois même que tu embrasse encore mieux. »

_Edward rapproche sa bouche de celle de la charmante demoiselle et laissent ses mains se balader sur son corps. Bella rapproche la sienne également mais au dernier moment s'arrête :_

« Eh Bien, j'espère que Tanya n'embrasse pas aussi bien qu'elle joue au bowling, _ajout-elle ironiquement »_

_Elle repousse Edward, qui reste bouche-bée quelques instant, et se retourne pour ne plus lui faire face. _

_Le bel apollon prétentieux vient de se faire larguer en beauté et son égo en à pris un coup. Il sort de la chambre bien décidé à se venger. Attention Bella on ne t'a jamais dit qu'a __force__ de __jouer__ avec le feu, on __finit__ par se __brûler__ ? Car je crois qu'Edward ne va pas en rester là._


End file.
